forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erevis Cale
| death = | age = | class = Cleric of Mask Fighter Rogue Divine Agent Chosen of Mask | rules = | alignment = Neutral }} Erevis Cale is a shade and a chosen of Mask alongside Drasek Riven. Biography Erevis Cale was originally trained as a thief and assassin by an organization called the Night Masks. However, when they were destroyed, he moved to Sembia and joined the Night Knives. This organization placed him in with the wealthy merchant Uskevren family as the head butler, a placement he created by murdering the previous butler, as a spy for potential thieving operations that may arise in the Uskevren estate. Because of the speed and intensity with which Erevis became friends with the patriarch of the Uskevren family, Thamalon Uskevren, his loyalties split. He spent much of the decade that he worked for the Uskevren sending misinformation back to his guild and feeding them information about merchants other than the Uskevren themselves. Before his new-found loyalty to Mask was formed, Erevis doubled as an assassin. The death of Thamalon marked the end of Erevis's service at the mansion, but not his loyalty to the rest of the family. He is especially protective of the youngest of Thamalon's children, with whom Erevis was once in love. Erevis was once a primary rival of Drasek Riven for the attention of the leader of their assassins guild in Sembia. They both operated as the first and second Chosen of Mask, of which there would eventually be five. They have also been referred to as the right and left hands of Mask. Erevis and Riven completed a quest to steal back a portion of their god's essence, which was stolen by Kesson Rel (a former Chosen of the now deceased god Mask)-bent on destroying all of Toril with the Shadowstorm. Kesson Rel ascended to god-like status with the divine essence stolen from Mask. while at the same time attempting to stop the take over of all of Sembia by the Shadovar. The Shadovar are a race of powerful Netherese shades who, in order to escape the destruction of Netheril shifted their whole city into the plane of shadow with the assistance of the goddess of the void Shar. A powerful Shadovar priest of Shar by the name Rivalen Tanthul aided in the destruction of Kesson Rel for the sake of the preservation of Sembia, which the Shadovar had interest in acquiring for themselves. Cale, Riven, and Rivalen succeeded in killing Kesson Rel, and all received equal shares of his divinity. Cale promised a portion of divine essence to both Mask and to his adventuring companion, Magadon's Archdevil father Mephistopheles. He made this arrangement in order to get back the missing half of Magadon's soul which was ripped from his friend's body, leaving a less human Magadon behind. Cale was killed by Mephistopheles when he made good on his promise to return the rest of Magadon's Soul, and thereby Mephistopheles absorbed the divine essence that Cale retrieved from Kesson Rel. References Sources *Erevis Cale trilogy *The Twilight War trilogy *Sembia: Gateway to the Realms series Web * de:Erevis Cale Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis Cale, Erevis